Momentum
by mizzshy
Summary: Everything changes the night before the expedition. [Jearmin week 2018]


**Hello everyone and happy final day of Jearmin week 2018. Today was a free day on the prompts and I decided to use the opportunity to write this songfic for the song 'Momentum' by Vienna Teng. I really hope you all enjoy this one and I hope you've all enjoyed celebrating these lovely boys. :)**

* * *

" _Would you help me rise up?_

 _Touch my face and watch me try to breathe again._

 _Would you let me do this?_

 _Burn down the final wall,_

 _Overcome me baby."_

The night before the expedition, Jean can't keep the wobble from his stomach. He knows it's nerves: as much as he can keep telling himself and others that he's fine and ready and can handle anything, he knows underneath it all that he's definitely feeling the dread. Lying awake in bed doesn't help quell the feeling so he gets up and goes out into the corridors, seeking some fresh air. Eventually, he finds his way to an open-air terrace surrounded by crenellations. The night sky is silent and dark, speckled with stars and cloudless. Jean feels a shiver go through him as a light breeze picks up and he wraps his arms around himself.

"Jean?"

He jumps; the sky had been so enthralling that he didn't notice anyone else being there until now. Armin is off to one side, leaning against the battlements, face now turned towards Jean over his shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," he says, pushing off the wall and turning to Jean. "Couldn't sleep?"

Jean nods. "You?"

"Same," says Armin. His voice is relatively calm but his face belies the same nerves that have been plaguing Jean all night. "Just... tomorrow is going to be so huge and... I don't know, just... I'm scared."

His hands are trembling at his sides, more than just from the cold, and Jean feels a twinge in his chest. Part of him wants to tell Armin not to worry, that it'll all be fine but another part, the part that brought him out here to seek solace in the cold night air, is impressed at his admittance. Fear isn't encouraged by their COs, and Armin is well aware of that, yet he's still telling Jean about it; Jean feels an unstoppable wave of affection for him.

"Jean..."

That twinge comes back to his chest, compounding everything that's been passing between them over the last few weeks – all the little looks and unsaid words, the sleepless hours and unanswered questions in Jean's heart. As Armin turns that wide-eyed gaze on him, Jean can't hold back any longer: he opens his arms, reaching toward the blond boy. After a moment's hesitation, Armin steps forward into the circle of Jean's arms and Jean hugs him close.

"There's so much that could go wrong," says Armin softly, cheek against Jean's chest. He's warm and solid in Jean's arms, oddly real after all the dancing around each other. "What if you–"

Armin stops short, clapping one hand over his lips as he realises what he's said.

"It will be okay," says Jean, trying to keep his voice calm while his stomach does a backflip at Armin's words. "I'll be fine. _You'll_ be fine, more importantly."

He feels Armin's arms wind around his waist and for a long while they stand atop the battlements in a close, silent embrace. In Jean's arms, Armin fidgets and Jean looks down to see him resting his forehead against Jean's chest.

"It feels so helpless," says Armin quietly, only audible because the night around them is so still and silent. "Just... waiting. I... want to feel something else." Jean's hands at Armin's waist clasp briefly into fists as he feels his pulse pick up at the thoughts that come unbidden into his mind. Armin looks up, eyes wide and blue. "You okay?"

Jean nods, opening his mouth to speak but then closing it again, gazing into those lovely eyes – and when exactly did he notice how lovely they are? Not saying another word, he lowers his head and brushes his lips across Armin's – it's not a kiss, not really, more a toe in the water to tentatively test the heat. He straightens and Armin follows, going up onto his toes to kiss Jean properly, and relief makes Jean's body almost sag as he kisses Armin back. Armin's lips seem to tremble against Jean's – whether from fear of tomorrow or the newness of what they're doing now, Jean doesn't know, but when they eventually part Armin gives him a sweet smile.

"You've gone pink," he says tenderly, on a little laugh, and Jean covers up a deeper blush by brushing their noses together.

"And _you're_ cute," he replies, satisfied to see a flush adorn Armin's cheeks. "We should go get some sleep."

" _Forgive me the confusion._

 _Forgive me as I realise my thoughts betray._

 _You are the answer,_

 _Cry and smile the same._

 _Overcome me baby."_

Armin sinks down onto Jean's cock, a soft sigh leaving his lips as his head tips back.

"Fuck, Jean," he breathes, lowering his chin again to meet Jean's gaze. "You feel so good."

"So do you," says Jean, fingers pressing in at Armin's hipbones as he settles in his lap.

With a couple of rolls of his hips, Armin coaxes low groans from Jean, followed by a heated kiss to his lips. He clings to Jean's shoulders, tongue moving slow against Jean's as he starts to move up and down in Jean's lap. His knees press into the wooden floorboards of the storage shed – they don't exactly have much choice of romantic venues at headquarters – but Armin barely notices for the delicious ripple of pleasure up his spine. It's exactly the sensation Armin wants to lose himself in: Jean hard inside him and their breaths mingling as they move together. They're set to go on another mission in the morning and after that first kiss on the battlements so long ago this seems to have become a habit for them, to spend the night before together, doing whatever they can to distract themselves. Sometimes they just sit together, holding hands and talking, trading kisses and comfort in equal measure – and that isn't something they limit to times like these. Other times – usually with the prospect of danger awaiting them but not always – they end up like this, with Armin in Jean's lap, rolling and lifting his hips, or otherwise with Armin pushed into the wall or spread out on top of a crate while Jean drives into him.

"Armin," whispers Jean, squeezing Armin's backside hard and kissing down his neck. "Armin... shit..."

"I know," moans Armin. His nails rake down Jean's arms, leaving little raised trails in their wake and getting another groan. "Jean – ah!" Armin stifles another moan as he angles his hips and feels Jean's cock hit his prostate.

Jean grins shakily, putting his feet flat on the floor and pressing his shoulders back into the wall so he can thrust up into Armin to make him cry out in the silent shed. Tears of pleasure prick at Armin's eyes, starting to trail down his cheeks as one of Jean's hands leaves his hip to wrap around his erection, and he whines.

"You make such beautiful sounds," murmurs Jean. The hand not pumping Armin's cock moves up, tangling in his hair and bringing their faces close together. Armin moves faster, bouncing in Jean's lap, their breaths and soft moans mingling between their lips. "Armin..."

"Hmm?" Armin can feel himself approaching the edge; Jean's voice seems almost to come from far away.

"I love you."

"H-ahh!" Anything Armin might have been about to say disappears in his throat as his orgasm hits him hard. His hands cling at Jean's shoulders and Jean kisses him as his body shakes and cum spatters their stomachs. When Armin finally collapses in Jean's arms, catching his breath, he lifts his head to look Jean in the eye.

"You..." He swallows, feeling his heart thumping in his throat. "You said... uh... you l-love me?"

Jean nods, cupping Armin's face with his clean hand.

"Do you..." Armin's gaze stays searchingly on Jean's face. "Did you mean it?"

"I do," assures Jean, smiling just slightly. "I love you. I... wanted to find a better time to tell you but I guess it just slipped out."

Armin pauses, unable to do anything but stare at Jean in stunned silence. Part of him is vaguely aware that Jean is still inside him and his cum is drying on their skin but he remains still.

"I don't mind if you don't want to say it too," puts in Jean. "But I wanted to tell you because it's true and I..." The fingers on Armin's face tremble a little. "I don't want to go tomorrow without telling you."

A small smile comes to Armin's lips and he covers Jean's hand on his jaw with his own, leaning in close again as if to share a secret.

"I love you too," he whispers, the words warm and full. "You should know that too."

Jean blinks, looking astounded, before grinning widely and kissing Armin again. They start to move once more, Armin lifting and lowering his hips to usher forth more moans into his lips as Jean kisses him more. When Jean breaks the contact between them one final time to cry out louder, Armin holds him close as he shudders through his orgasm, cock pulsing inside Armin.

In the dim light, they cling to one another, breaths slowing and skin warm; the quiet reality of tomorrow looms over them still but the sweet kisses and gentle words they swap blunt its edges. Just for now, for tonight, they're safe in each other's arms.


End file.
